This invention relates to a mobile spray device for use in a diversity of applications, such as the chemical spraying of crops, fruit trees, flower gardens or the like, and which is also suitable for spraying farm buildings such as barns or the like for cleaning purposes.
More particularly the invention relates to a lightweight yet sturdy wheeled spray device which can be pushed or pulled by hand, but which can also be hitched to a towing vehicle, such as a tractor, the device having a self-contained liquid tank and pumped liquid delivery system, and offering a variety of spray patterns, orientations, and directions.